A Day in Elmore with Gumball Watterson
by Marches45
Summary: Come with Gumball on a tour of Elmore as he introduces (most of) the characters in the show to you. Read and review, please. PS: View my profile for a poll concerning future fanfics. Will close on April 30 at 11:30 EST.
1. Prologue

**A Day in Elmore with Gumball Watterson**

Disclaimer: If I owned Amazing World of Gumball, I would be Ben Bocquelet. But I'm not, so I don't.

Prologue

"Hi! I'm Gumball Tristopher Watterson, and this is my life. I live in the town of Elmore with my parents, baby sister, and brother/former pet. Let's meet them."


	2. Chapter 1: Family

**A Day in Elmore with Gumball Watterson**

Disclaimer: If I owned Amazing World of Gumball, I would be Ben Bocquelet. But I'm not, so I don't.

Chapter 1: Family

Gumball leaves his room and walks downstairs, where his brother, Darwin, is watching TV and his father, Richard, is sleeping with his shirt off on the couch.

"Hey, Gumball," says Darwin. "Hey, buddy." Gumball turns away from him and continues his monologue.

"This is my former pet goldfish, Darwin (Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius) Watterson (III). After he grew legs and gained the ability to speak, he became my adoptive brother and my best friend."

Gumball then moves to the other side of the couch where his father slumbered.

"Watch what happens when I poke my dad in his stomach," he giggles as he pokes his father in the right side of his abdomen. Suddenly, Richard makes a hilarious succession of jolts as Gumball tries to contain his laughter*.

"Alright, let's meet my little sister and mother," says Gumball as he leaves the living room to enter the dining room where his sister, Anais, is putting a 5,000-piece puzzle together while her (possessive pronoun modifying "mother") and Gumball's mother, Nicole, gleefully watches.

"Gumball, look!" she excitedly says. "Anais only started two minutes ago and she's already almost halfway finished!"

"You know, I could finish in the next minute if there wasn't so much noise," Anais says with annoyance.

"Oh, sorry, honey," Nicole whispers.

"Thank you!" Anais exasperatedly exclaims.

"She's so smart for a 4-year-old," Gumball says. "Now meet my mother. She works hard at the Rainbow Factory to provide for this family. Dad would too, if a) he wasn't so lazy, and b) it meant that he could get a job without making a tear in the fabric of the universe. Now, back to Mom. She has a short temper, so if you see her with fire in her eyes, get away from her quickly; it'll save your life."

"Excuse me?" Mom says with anger beginning to seep into her voice.

"Nothing!" Gumball fearfully replies as he tries to escape back to his room.

"Oh, jeez! That was too close!" Gumball breathlessly says after he slams the door. "And now that you've met my family, it's time to meet the people (with whom I interact/who(m) I interact with)** at school."

*Watch the YouTube video "Poke Joke."

**Pick which phrase you would prefer to say (I am a stickler to grammar)


	3. Chapter 2: School, Part 1

**A Day in Elmore with Gumball Watterson**

Disclaimer: If I owned Amazing World of Gumball, I would be Ben Bocquelet. But I'm not, so I don't.

Chapter 2: School, Part 1

"Right now, I'm on my school bus. I go to Elmore Junior High School with Darwin, Anais (yes, you heard me correctly: Anais goes to junior high; she is that smart), and many other kids that live in Elmore."

Gumball pauses his monologue for the remainder of the bus ride and resumes once he is off of the bus and in front of EJHS.

"This is my school, Elmore Junior High. Now, let's meet my schoolmates," he says as he walks into the building. "There's Anton, a piece of toast, which is ironic in that he is since he eats sandwiches for lunch. I also see Banana Joe, the class clown, whose jokes aren't really that funny."

"Hey, Gumball!" Banana Joe calls out. "What do you call a banana that everyone likes?"

"I don't know. What?" Gumball asks with sarcasm.

"Ap-peel-ing! HahahaHaha!" Joe laughs.

"See? Not funny," Gumball whispers. "Moving on! There's Teri, a piece of notebook paper in the shape of a bear; Carmen, a cactus; and look, I see Albert the balloon."  
"Alan!" Alan calls back.

"Whatever," Gumball says, ignoring the correction. "Now…"

"Hey, Gumball," Penny Fitzgerald says as she walks past him.

"Hey, Penny!" Gumball says love-struck.

"Are you ready for Miss Simian's biology test?" Penny asks.

"Oh, I'm ready for… wait, what?"

"Miss Simian's been reminding us that anyone that gets below a D on the test has to stay after school for two-hour detention."

"Is that why Miss Simian has been standing at my desk at the end of class saying 'I'll be looking forward to seeing you in detention, Watterson. Hahahaaa!' for the past two weeks?"

"Uh-huh."

"In that case, I had better hide in my locker until the test is over," Gumball says in a panic as he folds himself to fit inside his locker and slams the door shut.

"Gumball?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to quiz you and show you what parts of your notes you need to reread?"

"Uh…sure, what the heck. If I do fail, I'll at least have had a feeling of having a chance of success. All right, Penny. It's a date*."

"Uhhhh, okay, sure," Penny replies, blushing and smiling sheepishly.

Gumball exits his locker and follows Penny into the school library.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that Gumball has subpar grades in school, but I like to think he takes notes and blows off studying.

*I know, totally OOC. I just thought that since I control this story, I should give Gumball some confidence at _some_ time.


	4. Chapter 3: School, Part 2

**A Day in Elmore with Gumball Watterson**

Disclaimer: If I owned Amazing World of Gumball, I would be Ben Bocquelet. But I'm not, so I don't.

Chapter 3: School, Part 2

After the test and the class period were over, everyone left for lunch.

"Here is Rocky," Gumball says, making his way through the lunch line. "He works many of the jobs at school, like lunch monitor, lunch server, janitor, and pool lifeguard. You don't need to do much to get him to like you. In fact, the only person he doesn't like is Miss Simian. Now that I've brought her up, let me describe her," he says as he walks to a lunch table and sits down

"She is a monkey that has been teaching my grade for 300,000 years. She hates me, my brother, and pretty much the rest of my family, but it doesn't matter since we hate her right back. Not only that, but she is so unlikable that everyone in the school has contempt for her, except for Principal Brown, on account of him being her boyfriend. Now, let's get back to my peers."

Suddenly, Tina Rex, a contemporary dinosaur, walks past Gumball and shoves his head head into his lunch tray, smearing food all over his face.  
"That is Tina Rex," Gumball says after he picks his head back up. "While most students see her as a bully, she actually can be friendly. Don't let the fact that she just shoved my face into my lunch fool you, though. She and I just call it 'having fun.'

"Hey, Gumball," says Carrie. "May I use your body to eat lunch?"

"Well, Carrie, that depends. Do you promise not to go on an crazed eating spree and make me so fat that I turn into Gumball the Hutt?" Gumball asks sternly.

"Definitely. By the way, possessing your father has actually taught me how to exercise control of my hunger."

"Alright, Carrie. Go nuts, but not really."

Suddenly, Carrie flies Gumball's mouth, possessing his body. Gumball grimaces as he gains the appearance of a zombie. Drooling, Carrie devours what remains of Gumball's food. Then, she quickly exits his body.

"Satisfied?" says Carrie.

"Impressive," Gumball says, pleased. "Most impressive. Plus, you killed two birds with one stone. You've satisfied your hunger, and I'm done with lunch."

"Thanks, Gumball," Carrie says as she flies away, allowing Gumball to continue his monologue.

"That was Carrie, EJH's unique emo. Why do I say unique? She doesn't hang out with other emos here, not that there are any others; instead, she hangs out with people like me and the rest of my classmates. She's pretty cool, even though she once possessed my body to satisfy her hunger."  
Suddenly, the bell rings, prompting everyone to head to his next class which, in Gumball's case, was PE

"I just remembered, I haven't mentioned Penny Fitzgerald. She is my best female friend in school. What? No, I don't love her! Well… okay, maybe a little*," he admits, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "But that's not important. Right now, we're about to play dodgeball."

"Hey, Gumball!" calls Tobias. "Be prepared. You're gonna get creamed."

"Oh, please. You're the one who can hardly throw a dodgeball."

"I can so!" Grunting with frustration, Tobias adds, "Either way, good luck. You'll need it."

"You too."

After Tobias passes Gumball, Gumball continues his speech.

"There's a classmate I have named Tobias. He's this rainbow-colored kid that acts like he's really athletic and tough, but he really isn't, considering he couldn't cut his hand with a stick to make a blood pact. Now, let's get to the game and show that jerk."

* * *

Author's Note: I know that I didn't list all of Gumball's classmates in this nor the previous chapter.  
*On the show, I support the pairing Gumball x Penny; online, both Gumball x Penny and Gumball x Carrie intrigue me. For this story, the pairing is Gumball x Penny; and another thing: I know he wouldn't admit to liking Penny, but as was said last chapter, I want Gumball to have some confidence.


	5. Chapter 4: School, Part 3

**A Day in Elmore with Gumball Watterson**

Disclaimer: If I owned Amazing World of Gumball or Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, I would be Ben Bocquelet, Jed Elinoff, or Scott Thomas. But I'm not, so I don't.

Chapter 4: School, Part 3

Gumball crawls out of the gym, tired and with an indention where a dodgeball has hit him in the face.

"Oh, my goodness, Tobias was right. I got murdered in there," he says before the indention immediately disappears. "On the bright side, though," he smugly adds as he stands up, "he did, too.

Gumball proceeds toward his homeroom class to receive his biology test grade. Surely enough, his grade is an F+, but it is higher than his previous test score. Smiling to himself, he thinks, _I know when losing is_ _winning_.

"Now remember, children, if you scored below a D, you have a two-hour detention awaiting you," Miss Simian announces from the front of the class while looking directly at Gumball, a devilish smile creeping onto her face.

••••••••••

Two hours later, Gumball exits the school to roam the town.

"And that was my school: Elmore Junior High. Now, let's visit the rest of Elmore."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know Gumball's class schedule. Anyway, there's the school. Read and review please.


	6. Chapter 5: Town

**A Day in Elmore with Gumball Watterson**

Disclaimer: If I owned Amazing World of Gumball, I would be Ben Bocquelet. But I'm not, so I don't.

Chapter 5: Town

Gumball makes his way through the town and arrives at Ripley's 2000.

"Hey, Larry! I'd like a refund on the shredder that your boss gave me."

"First off, if you want a refund in most places, you need the item with you. Second, no refunds is the store's policy, you already know that," Larry replies, annoyed.

"Ugh, fine," Gumball says exiting the store, frustrated. Returning to his monologue while walking away, he says, "In Elmore, there's a guy who works in just about every store: Larry Needlemeyer. He used to be laziest person in all of Elmore until the summer of '83, when he lost a lazy-off to my dad."

Just then, a masked man in the shape of a fingerprint walks in while carrying only a rusty spoon.

"Cough up the dough, sucker!" he commands Larry.

"Oh, my gosh! He's got a spoon! Aaah!" Larry screams as he proceeds to run in circles (it's a very, very…MAD world!) until he crashes into the wall, knocking himself unconscious.

"Heh, heh. Sucker," says the Fingerprint Guy.

"What's going on out there?" a high-pitched, slightly gruff voice calls out as its owner, the store manager, walks out of the back room to glare at the intruder, who lets out a laugh, seeing the diminutive man.

"Don't make me bite you!" the manager threatens, prompting the Fingerprint Guy to laugh even harder.

"Well, you asked for it," the manager says as he, without hesitation, jumps on the burglar and bites him, which shuts the man up for two seconds before he says, "You're kidding, right? You honestly think that this'll make me submit?" He then brings the spoon down on the manager's head, knocking him out.

"Heh, heh. Sucker," he says triumphantly as he proceeds to rip the cash register from its hinges and run out of the store before the security alarm has the chance to trap him inside. As he turns to leave, he spies Gumball, who has frozen in place out of fear upon hearing him break into the store. Terror shoots the Fingerprint Guy in his spine, and he gasps and fearfully pleas, "Oh, my gosh, please don't sic your crazed mother on me! Please! Aah!" He turns and runs away, dropping the cash register, which spills all the money out. Seeing the opportunity to sound touch, Gumball shouts, "Yeah! You'd better run!" before taking off himself.

Panting, Gumball explains, "That was Fingerprint Guy. He came to the gas station in Elmore on my mom's birthday. _He_ quickly learned not to mess with the Wattersons. Phew, that was close. Now, let's move on."

* * *

Spoiler Alert (Don't read if you don't want to know): Come next chapter, Gumball visits the Robinson's. Spoiler over.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 6: At the Robinson's

**A Day in Elmore with Gumball Watterson**

Disclaimer: If I owned Amazing World of Gumball, I would be Ben Bocquelet. But I'm not, so I don't.

Chapter 6: At the Robinson's

"Well, I'm almost home, but before I finish this, let me introduce to you my neighbors."

Gumball walks up to his neighbor's door and rings the bell. After a couple seconds, the door opens to reveal a purple, well-dressed puppet-like creature with a frown on his face.

"What do you want, kid?" asks Mr. Robinson.

"Hi, Mr. Robinson," says Gumball, smiling innocently. "I just wanted to know how my favorite two neighbors are."

"Go away!" Mr. Robinson demands as he tries to close the door. His wife, Margaret, stops it to see who is at the door. Seeing Gumball, her eyebrow begins to knit.

"Hey, Mrs. Robinson," Gumball says as cheerfully as he has said her husband. She angrily grunts and slams the door in his face. Turning around, Gumball continues with his speech.

"These are my neighbors, the Robinsons. They're an upper-class family that lives in this neighborhood. Mr. Robinson is my idol. I enjoy his company, and he enjoys mine.

"No I don't!" Mr. Robinson calls from an upstairs window.

"Spoken like a god of wisdom."

"Go away!" Mr. Robinson repeatedly yells while sticking his head out of various windows in the house, which Gumball doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh, did I mention that these are Rocky's parents? Because that makes me respect him even more." After a slight pause, Gumball finishes with, "Anyway, that's the end of the tour. I've been around (most of) Elmore, and now, I'd like to play some dodge or dare with Darwin before it gets too late. Thank you for stopping by, have a good rest of the day."

* * *

I know, very short final chapter. So, what'd you think? Like it?


End file.
